Some systems that monitor and process network traffic, such as analytics systems, are required to cope with large amounts of traffic. Often, increased traffic volumes are created by popular content, which is carried over the network each time the content is delivered or consumed by end users of the network. The increased traffic volumes result in increased demands on the systems hardware and computational resources.